mazey_flyfffandomcom-20200214-history
Saint Morning
Saint Morning is the continent where 1st Jobs from level 15 - 40 train. Saint Morning town center is where markets are set up. Trading and private shops are a common sight in Saint Morning. Guilds can also be created by talking to Helena(Bank NPC). Saint Morning is home to many mobs. Those mobs range from level 19-43. Their National Motto is "May Rhisis guide your travels'''" and there National Antem is ''"Hymn to the Heavens"''. History The Past When Rhisians first came to '''Saint Morning 1,000-some years ago, it was a land with forests as far as the eye can see. Its unique landscape and environment made it ideal for newcomers to come settle down and begin a new life. Saint Morning received its name from a priest, named Alastaire Morning, who aided many people during the Great Crossing between the Garden of Rhisis and the new world. He founded the Holy Morning City, now known as SainCity, upon arrival. His teachings still stand strong even today, some say that during harsh cold winters, you may just see his spirit walking about aiding weary travelers back to shelter. Several centuries after Priest Alastaire's death, Darkonians began appearing in SainCity, with them their rough manners and knowledge of weapons. With this change, the Place of Teaching became a battle arena for the people to come test their skill. Displeased by the barbarism, several moved out of SainCity in search of a new settlement, far away from the battle cries. The new settlement was to be know of as Shadia, named after the Hill of Shade that resided nearby. Little to their knowledge these lands were cursed by the Goddess Shade herself. Ignorant of the danger and warnings that the natives cautioned them with. They built their town in hopes that it'll be just as grand as SainCity was. The months flew by with no hassle, and a great harvest had sprouted in the small farm lands by the houses. In celebration of this, there was a Great Festival, it didn't last very long however. For as soon as the moon rose up from the horizon, the people began to suddenly mutate into monsters. When the people of SainCity came to see Shadia to visit their family and friends that they haven't heard from in several weeks, all that remained were pumpkin-like monsters and the the final preparations of a festival that never received an ending. Thus earning itself the name Pumpkin Town which is now used in horror stories to frighten young children. Present Day Today Saint morning is best known for its Battle arena and friendly hospitality. However, within the walls of SainCity, it's not necessarily as peaceful as one would think. A dark secret is being kept locked away by the Mayor, for it involves small girls who were taken away from their families to be experimented on and evolve into a monster known as Mia. If word got out however, it would cause this religious town to tumble into chaos. Quests *Speed Run *Collect All the Things NPCs Sain City *Ann *(Arena Manager) Lay *Buff Pang *(Chairman of History Society) Gothante *(Food) Karin *(General) Bill *(PvP Games) Helgar *Heltung *Herth *Janne *JeongHwa *Kimberley *(Magic) Martin *(Magician Drillmaster) Wingyei *(Magician Instructor) Lopaze *(Magician Master) Hee *(Manager of Ancient Document) Rovanett *Mayor of SainCity *(Pepoview) Brodeay *(Pepoview) Clackcable *(Pepoview) Ellangdl *(Pepoview) Hotse *(Pepoview) Ruminerr *(Pepoview) Vianlee *Pet Tamer *Porgo *Post Box *(Public Office) Helena *(Quest Office) Lancomi *(Shield) Bozman *(Shield2) Colack *(Weapon) Bulrox *(Station) Tina *Parine *(Fashion Composer) Nerupha *(Model Changer) Jeff *Is *(Upgrade Specialist) BoBoChan *(Jewel Manager) Peach *(Red Chip Merchant) Gergantes *(Red Chip Merchant) Wafor *Strange Collector Outside Sain City *Buff Pang *(Collecting Manager) Collins *Dr. Estern *(Magic Box) Ancimys *Mayun *Priest of Confession *Darz (Inside the Ivillis Temple, at the Altar of Iblis) Masquerpets Saint Morning Masquerpets *Bang Family *Bucrow Family *Cardpuppet Family *Dumb Bull Family *Flbyrigen Family *Flybat Family *Giggle Box Family *Hobo Family *Jack the Hammer Family *Mia Family *Mothbee Family *Mr Pumpkin Family *Red Mantis Family *Rock Muscle Family *Seido *Totemia Family *Wagsaac Family *Shacalpion *Ren *Emeraldmantis Ivillis Temple Masquerpets *Ivillis Crasher *Ivillis Guardian (Boss) *Ivillis Poisoner *Ivillis Red Otem *Ivillis Quaker (Boss) *Ivillis Wrecker *Ivillis Destroyer *Ivillis Black Otem *Ivillis Boxter *Ivillis Puppet *Ivillis Mushellizer(Boss) *Ivillis Thief *Ivillis Dandysher *Ivillis Leanes (Boss) Features * Ivillis Temple is located south of Saint Morning town Ways of Access * Using Teleporter (Z) * Flying Credits * flyff.wikia.com